


I found you

by strawberrystuffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrystuffs/pseuds/strawberrystuffs
Summary: She found it. Her.After a heartbreak that broke her she never expected to fall for another, until she did.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

"No stop, please!" She shouted.  
With a growl he flung her away.  
Laying on the rubble covered ground she saw Greyback getting blasted off the only person she could bring herself to truly love by someone whom she couldn't see. She muttered a meek "help, please.." as the world faded away into darkness. 

She awoke with a gasp and clawed around for something secure to hold onto to make sure it wasn't real. 

It had been over 4 months since she saw lavender die during the battle of hogwarts. Every time she thought of it she remembered that lavender was just another war casualty. With nobody to remember her with that actually gave two shits, Priscilla had been alone in her mourning.

She decided today would be different. She wouldn't lay around in her own self pity, she wouldn't cry herself to sleep. She would go out and do something with her life, it's what lavender would have wanted.

She headed over to her fireplace with a jar of floo powder in hand. She was dressed in a hoodie over a plain t-shirt with jeans, muggle clothing.

As she stepped into the fireplace there was a knock on the door. As she lived not too far away from a muggle village she expected it to be an advertisement or some Girl Scouts.

"Not interested!" Prissy shouted, rolling her eyes.

With a sigh she took a handful of floo powder and shouted "diagonally!"


	2. Chapter 2

As she stepped out of the fireplace in diagonally Priscilla realized that she was not in diagonally but in some living room with paintings covering the walls. As she looked around and at the paintings not moving she heard someone enter.

Priscilla froze as she heard a calm dreamy voice that somehow simultaneously sounded scared walk into the room and call “who’s there?” 

The girl stopped abruptly when she saw that the person in her living room was not in-fact her father but Priscilla.

As she was about to step into the fireplace to leave as fast as possible when the voice called out “Hey! Wait! Who are you and how did you get here!” 

Priscilla turned around with a scrunched up embarrassed expression on her face not looking up at the owner of the enchanting voice, the only thought going through her head being ‘kill me now’

“Sorry I- I don’t know what happened I was trying to get to diagonally and then I ended up here and I was just about to leave so....” she trailed off still looking down.

“It’s fine, I just thought you were someone else” The voice said.

Priscilla looked up knowing what she meant. She was struck by a girl that looked about to be her age with gorgeous blonde hair tied back in a bun on top of her head. She was holding a paintbrush in one had and what Priscilla assumed was her wand in the other. Priscilla noticed her abnormal but interesting earrings that looked to be radishes. Priscilla stood in awe not knowing what to say.

“I-I should… I should go.. I uh.. yea… um.. bye..” Priscilla said with a somewhat dazed expression.

She stepped in the fireplace, face turning extremely red and took a handful of floo powder from beside the fireplace and shouted her address after giving the girl a sheepish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Priscilla stepped out of the fireplace and flopped on the side she couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassed she was. 

She felt a bit tired and checked the time on her watch. It was nearly 10 at night, she must've gotten up later then she thought. She decided it was time she could go to bed.

As she was heading upstairs she heard a tap on the window. She looked over and saw none other then the Weasleys owl.

She opened the window for the owl, it swooped in and dropped the letter on the floor and left with a simple hoot.

Priscilla opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside and it read

Prissy,

I know what you're going through is tough but I hope you are doing okay. I am coming over to your house tomorrow and I'm bringing a friend. You need company and to talk to someone other then the frogs in your backyard. I don't care what you have to say I'm coming and you can deal with it.

Ginny

Priscilla smiled at the letter it being the first she'd received in a bit. She was surprisingly excited to have one of her closest friends coming over. As for the mystery friend Ginny was bringing she was a bit nervous to meet them. She'd never been one for meeting new

It was late at night when Priscilla finished cleaning everything up not knowing when Ginny would be there the following day.

Priscilla flopped on her bed exhausted even tho her single interaction with someone that day had been short, it was her first in several months aside from the occasional visit with the elderly muggles up the street and she felt drained.

She rolled over and wrapped herself in her blanket and drifted off to sleep.

Priscilla woke with a start. She was having another dream about Lavender only this time, it was a memory not from the battle like it usually was, but of their first kiss.

Priscilla broke down into tears as she was touched her fingers to her lips wishing she could give everything to just have one last goodbye.

Priscilla found herself unable to sleep or steer her thoughts from Lavender after her dream. She couldn't help but think she could have don't more and maybe Lavender would still be alive.

By the time the sun started to rise Priscilla had stopped sobbing and was throughly tired. She decided to quit trying to sleep and to get dressed and ready for Ginnys arrival, whenever that would be. 

Priscilla and Ginny had been friends since her 5th year when they became close in the D.A. Although Priscilla had never met any of Ginnys other friends she figured whoever Ginny was bringing would be great and they'd all have a good time.

Priscilla was sitting reading a book when she heard the crack of apparition outside. Looked out the window and saw a glimpse of red hair heading under the shade of her porch and heard a knock.

As she walked downstairs a huge smile formed on her face. Priscilla was excited to see one of her closest friends. When she opened the front door to greet Ginny every muscle in her body tensed and she froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Priscilla was sure the look of shock on her face was enough to hint to Ginny that something weird had happened between them. To her surprise, she either didn't guess anything or was clueless. Priscilla, Ginny and the girl who she still did not know the name of stood staring at each other awkwardly for what felt like hours until Ginny broke the silence.

“So.. are you gonna let us in or..”  
“Uh yea, um, come on in.” Priscilla managed to stutter out after a moment's pause.

As they walked into the house towards the couch ginny started with her motherlike rambling.

“Look i know i might sound overbearing but I care about you and this is the first time i seen you in a while and i just want to make sure you are okay and you're not just putting up an act because you're embarrassed because of your awkward interaction with Luna after accidentally appearing in her living room through her fireplace.”

Priscilla whipped her head up. “What did you know about that..” she trailed off and turned her head to Luna. she put her hands in the air as if to surrender.

“I'm sorry i didn't realize i'd ever see you again and i didnt think it was that big of a deal i-”  
“No, no it's okay there's no problem i just didn't understand how she knew about it and…” Priscilla trailed off looking down. 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before a knock at the door caused priscilla to get up to go answer it happily to get away from the awkwardness and tension of that area of the house.

Priscilla opened the door to see Mr. Stacey, her elderly muggle neighbor from up the road panting and looking pale as a ghost. Priscilla was unsure what to think of it as his wife, Joy was not with him. He started to tip over and she jumped to his side to help him walk.

“Come inside Mr. Stacey let’s get you to the couch”  
“No you, you need to help me come with me its Joy” Mr. Stacey studderd  
“Um okay just a second come inside I have guests over they will help and you can explain to all of us what happened okay” she said a bit dazed.

Priscilla had known the Stayces most of her life and they'd always been healthy. They'd also known about magic and that could make them a target. Priscilla became worried once she realized that how they could have very well been a target for death eaters that still hadn't been caught after the battle of hogwarts.

As Priscilla and Mr. Stacey walked inside Ginny and Luna stood up both with equally confused and worried expressions on their faces.

“Who is that Prissy what's happening..” Ginny asked, thoroughly confused.  
“This is my neighbor, he needs our help,” Priscilla explained.

“Okay now Mr. Stacey please explain to me exactly what happened to Joy” Priscilla said calmly.

“Well, we were having tea like we always do on saturday when all the sudden she just disappeared. I knew this was no non magical thing, that's why i came to you.” he said clearly very nervous.  
“Yes I understand, you did the right thing to come here. I think you should stay at my house until we figure this out. I can't tell you why for your own safety but you were a target and you'll be safe here until I can make your house safe”

“Yes i- i just want to know what happened to my wife” Mr. Stacey said looking at the three girls.  
“Of course, i'll do everything i can to find her and make sure you two will stay safe.”  
“I'll help too,” Ginny stated firmly.  
“My as well” luna said calmly.”  
“thank you girls, for everything. Especially for letting me stay here Priscilla”  
“Of course it's the least I can do,” Priscilla said with a sympathetic smile.  
“Us too it's no problem, we have experience with all this stuff and we don't mind helping”

They all sat in silence for what felt like hours until ginny broke the silence and announced to the group “alright think its getting a bit late and we should leave, i'll be back tomorrow to help come up with a plan to get Joy back”   
“Alright, i'll see you guys tomorrow.” Priscilla said, giving ginny a hug and awkwardly shaking Lunas hand.  
“Bye” luna said kindly.

They apparated out and Priscilla flopped on the couch feeling too tired to move. Priscilla told Mr. Stacey that she was going to bed and went upstairs to sleep after folding out the couch for Mr. Stacey to sleep on.

Once priscilla got upstairs she flopped onto her bed with a sigh wishing she could go to sleep and never wake up. She felt Mr. Stayceys pain. Although she hadn't lost her wife, she lost the love of her life, her family, and so many friends. She wished she could be one of the fallen.


	5. Chapter 5

Priscilla woke up at noon, face covered in dried tears. She spent most of the night crying thinking about Lavender. She couldn't push the thought that maybe she should be over it by now as it had been a few months since she died. 

Priscilla walked to the mirror and looked at herself to see how she looked after not sleeping very much and sobbing for hours. Her hair was greasy and messy, she had huge eyebags and dark circles. Priscilla had not looked in the mirror in a while, she hated herself, for her family she lost, for her friends she lost, for Lavender. She blamed herself, not just for lavender, for Fred, Collin, her family, all the deaths she witnessed throughout the war.

Deep in her thoughts about her lost loved ones and as the world started to fade and she felt light headed she heard a knock on the door. The same calm dreamy voice that belonged to Luna Lovegood calling her name faded in and out to her and finally became loud and snapped Priscilla out of whatever trance she was in.

“Oh uh, come in” Priscilla said nervously not knowing what had happened.  
“Ginny sent me up here to get you. We're coming up with a plan on how to get Joy back and what enchantments to place on Stacey's house if you'd like to come downstairs” Luna said with a slightly concerned tone in her voice.

Just as Priscilla brushed past to go downstairs Luna grabbed her arm and said in a soft voice  
“If you need to I’m always here to talk with you even though we’ve just met.” Looking Priscilla in the eyes.  
And she with Luna walked downstairs. A few seconds later Priscilla followed.

“Alright look who's up!’ Ginny said a bit loud.  
“Yea sorry i was up a bit late last night” priscilla said with a tired scrappy voice.  
“Yeah We know mr. Stacey told us he could hear you crying from downstairs” Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
“Oh…” Priscilla looked slightly embarrassed.  
“Anyway, let's get started,” Ginny said with a clap.

After what felt like hours of sitting and waiting for Ginny to stop going on and on about what enchantments should be placed on the house and nearly falling asleep a few times Ginny had finally come up with the right enchantments to place on the stacey's home. 

“Alright Luna, Prissy you two will go to the house and place the enchantments and i'll stay here and write letters to Hermione and Harry to ask them if they can help” Ginny stated firmly.  
“Okay suns great but how could they be of any help?” Priscilla asked, slightly confused on why Ginny thought they would know anything.  
“Well they know quite a lot more than us and I figured they'd be helpful, oh and I'll ask Ron as well if he's up for it” Ginny explained.  
“Okay then um we should go right? Yea lets go luna” Priscilla said.

Priscilla was still a bit confused on why Ginny thought it was a good idea to ask them as they'd already been through so much and adding this on it probably wanted a good idea. Although she was excited to see three of her closest friends again she still wanted to be quite sure. But she trusted ginny and if she thought they needed help from harry, ron and hermione then so be it.

“Alright the house is this way” priscilla said to Luna while pointing in the direction of Stacey's house.  
“Okay well let's go,” Luna said calmly.

As they walked priscilla thought about how weird it would be seeing hermione again. The last time she saw her was 3 weeks after the battle when Priscilla had fallen into a self destructive loop consisting of drinking and drugs. One night after getting shitfaced in a muggle bar she stumbled over to hermione's house and knocked on the door. As she was at Hermione's house Hermione kept telling her that she was drunk and needed to go home and she ended up yelleg ather blaming her for Lavender's death.

Although they never talked about the incident she felt terrible and owed Hermione an apology. She knew of course that Hermione knew she didn't mean it but she still felt the need to properly apologize.

When they were just about to reach the Stacey's house they stopped in their tracks when they heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Their hearts stopped when they saw what jumped out.


	6. Chapter 6

They backed up at the sight of Lucius Malfoy, a well known and wanted death eater whose house Luna was locked in for months. Harry had told Priscilla about how Luna was there for months and she knew it had to have been horrid but the look on Luna's face as she turned to her, told her that it was far worse than she thought. Priscilla grabbed Luna's hand and aparated away, but not before Lucius grabbed onto them and apparated with them. 

Once they realize they realize they were in the field that Priscilla had gone to with her family in their free time for picnics, she hadn't been there for years. Lost in thought and memories she couldn't hear the spells and screaming around her from Luna and lucius.

When she finally became aware of the situation she ducked out of the way as a stunning spell was sent at her and luna. She grabbed Luna's hand and started running towards the nearby wooded area, throwing stunning spells behind her. Eventually they found a small cave to hide in. they stopped to rest and then appeared back outside Priscilla's house.

It wasn't until they walked through the door and Ginny ran over to Luna when Priscilla realized how badly she was hurt. She was cut up and she seemed to be limping from a possibly broken ankle. Priscilla and Ginny helped Luna over to the couch. They had all said that it looked broken so they decided to take her to st. mungos for help as they didnt know how to heal her with any spells. 

When they arrived and explained what was wrong they took Luna back to be examined and while sitting in the waiting room Priscilla looked up and saw none other than Neville Longbottom walking in.

“Look.” Priscilla whispered to Ginny and she looked and saw Neville as well.  
“Let's go say hi1” ginny whispers back.  
“Okay.” priscilla agreed

Priscilla was nervous as they walked over to Neville, she'd never been very close to him and was nervous around people she didn't know very well.

“Neville!” ginny said enthusiastically  
“Oh hi ginny.” neville said smiling  
“What are you doing here?” Neville said nervously that maybe something had happened with one of the weasleys.  
“Oh just luna.” ginny said with a sigh.  
“Oh, what happened to her?” neville said, concerned.  
“Oh its uh,no big deal will explain it all another time ..” ginny trailed off.  
“How about you stop by prissys house and we can talk about it and maybe you can help?”  
“Yeah that would work…”

An awkward silence filled the three and priscilla was thinking about luna and if she was okay. They sat in silence until Neville cleared his throat and said.

“Oh um well i better get going but it was nice to see you two and i'll definitely come by your house priscilla to help you two with whatever problem it is that got Luna here.”  
“Okay, thanks Neville,” Priscilla said with a small smile,a bit nervous to have a new person over at her house, especially with Mr. Stacey there.


End file.
